Intoxicate Me
by Lady Azura
Summary: "I just want to make things clear. I'm NOT a lesbian, and this? This stays between us. Got it?"


Summary: _"I just want to make things clear. I'm NOT a lesbian, and this? This stays between us. Got it?" _

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I was trying to work on the next chapter for "And I Must Scream" when this idea popped into my head.

X

**Intoxicate Me****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

The house was packed.

Noisy teenagers crowded every room, and the music blasting from the speakers was so loud that it made the walls and floor vibrate.

The smell of sweat and booze and smoke hung thick in the air, making it difficult to breathe, and as Clare Edwards took in her surroundings, she couldn't help but feel like a fish out of water. She was completely out of her element, standing off to the side with a plastic cup that was still full, watching everyone around her lose themselves in drugs and alcohol.

Alli, who had dragged her along to help get her mind off Eli, had disappeared with a boy twenty minutes earlier, and she hadn't seen her since.

She was alone.

"Well, you're the last person I expected to see at this party." A familiar voice shattered Clare's reverie, and she spun around to find Bianca DeSousa standing behind her, flushed from dancing.

Her makeup was darker, and she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a shirt that fell off her shoulders and exposed her midriff. Unlike herself, Bianca seemed to fit right in, and Clare glanced away, tracing the rim of her cup with her finger. She didn't know what to say. She'd never talked to Bianca before, but a part of her was relieved that there was at least _one_ person she recognized from school — with the exception of Alli, who had wandered off.

"What? Did you get lost on your way to Nuns 'R' Us?"

"N-no," Clare stammered. "Alli forced me to come."

Bianca cocked her head. "Let me guess… she ditched you?"

"Something like that." Clare replied, grimacing.

"What about your boyfriend?"

Clare lowered her gaze.

"We broke up." She said sadly.

"… oh. Sorry." Clare swore there was a hint of pity in Bianca's tone.

"What about you?" She asked, turning to the older girl. "Are you here with Drew?"

Bianca snorted.

"His mom walked in on us a couple of days ago and grounded him, so I'm flying solo tonight." She shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not so bad… but I've been to better parties."

Clare smiled weakly. She couldn't help but admire Bianca for her ability to make the most of what life threw at her.

"Are you going to drink that?" The younger girl blinked confusedly, and followed Bianca's gaze to the cup in her hand.

"I don't know," she admitted. She had never been one for alcohol. Alli was the one who had given it to her to "loosen up" — whatever _that_ meant.

Was she really that much of a drag?

Bianca smirked, draping an arm over her shoulders. "Come on, Edwards! Live a little!"

Clare glanced at her drink again, before hesitantly bringing it to her lips. She took a small sip and immediately cringed at the taste, but Bianca's watchful gaze made her nervous and prompted her to go on. Taking a deep breath, she tilted her head back and downed the rest. The liquid was smooth and burned her throat, but she didn't stop until there was nothing left. When she was finally finished, her head felt fuzzy and she immediately regretted succumbing to peer pressure — until Bianca whistled appreciatively.

"I'm impressed," said the older girl, grinning down at her. "Who knew Saint Clare had it in her?" She teased. Clare was about to open her mouth to respond when Bianca grabbed her arm. "Come on, let's have some fun!"

The music was louder than ever before, but rather than irritate her, it fuelled something inside her. Bodies melded together and the smell of sweat became more potent. Normally, it would have bothered her a great deal, but Clare barely noticed the people around her — they were practically blurs. All she could focus on was Bianca swaying to the beat.

She was mesmerizing. Her moves were fluid and effortless — like second nature to her. Like breathing. Clare tried to keep up with her, but she couldn't match Bianca's rhythm.

The older teen seemed to realize this and take pity on her plight. She grinned, and before Clare could register what was happening, she found herself pressed against her. Bianca's hands fell to her hips, guiding her movements, and Clare followed her lead, growing more and more light-headed with each passing second. They were so close that Clare could smell Bianca's perfume; it fogged her senses, making her dizzy.

As the music became more aggressive, so did their dancing. It wasn't long before Bianca spun her around so that she was facing away from her, but she could still feel Bianca's curves against her back. Thin arms slid around her waist and fingers toyed with the buttons near the hem of her blouse, before dipping under her shirt altogether. Clare's eyes fluttered shut as Bianca's hands moved up her stomach and lingered dangerously close to her breasts.

Then Bianca leaned in, her warm breath fanning over Clare's ear. "Come with me."

Still in a trance-like state, Clare stuck close to Bianca's side as they pushed their way past throngs of people and up the stairs, where it was less crowded.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as Bianca knocked on a door at the end of the hall.

When there was no answer, she opened it and pulled Clare inside. It was a small room, and very bare, with only a bed, a dresser and a closet. It was probably a guest room.

The sound of a lock clicking brought Clare's attention back to the girl behind her, and she turned around, furrowing her brow.

"What -" she started, only to be silenced by Bianca's lips.

Much to her own surprise, she didn't pull away, nor did she fight back.

Soon Bianca had backed her into the bed, and when Clare hit the mattress, the dark-haired girl broke the kiss briefly to crawl on top of her. Planting a knee on either side of her hips, she smirked down at Clare, before capturing her lips once more.

Clare had never kissed a girl before.

She had never expected to, either.

It was different than kissing KC or Eli. Bianca's lips might have been softer, but she was a lot more forceful. Whenever KC and Eli had kissed her, they had been careful — even when Eli kissed her passionately, she could always tell that he was holding back. But Bianca wasn't. Bianca kissed her with bruising force, and soon her tongue was demanding entry to her mouth, which Clare granted. She could taste the vodka on the other girl, but didn't mind.

Just as she was starting to get into it, however, Bianca pulled back, gasping for breath. Clare gazed up at her through lidded eyes.

"Bianca?" She wanted to kiss her again, but didn't ask for fear of how the other girl would react.

"I just want to make things clear. I'm _not_ a lesbian," Bianca barked, narrowing her eyes. "And this? This stays between us. Got it?"

Clare nodded vigorously, licking her lips. "Yes."

Bianca shifted, combing her fingers through her hair before reaching down and pulling her shirt over her head, leaving her in a lacy red bra. She smirked, then leaned over and resumed kissing Clare while her hands explored, quickly making work of the buttons on her blouse and slipping inside. Clare moaned against her lips as Bianca palmed her right breast through her own bra; Eli had touched her there once, before their relationship started to spiral downward, but it had been over her shirt.

Her breath hitched when Bianca's knee slid between her legs, pressing into her. She whimpered while Bianca continued to squeeze her breast, tearing her lips from hers to kiss her neck instead. Manicured nails grazed her skin as Bianca's other hand traveled south and rested on her hip, while the first unclasped the front of her bra. Clare felt her nipples harden as the cool air caressed them, and cried out when Bianca lowered her head and engulfed one in her warm mouth.

"OH GOD!" She buried her fingers in Bianca's dark curls while the other girl's tongue swirled around the pink bud.

She arched her back, feeling heat pool between her thighs. Clare bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut as Bianca's knee pressed harder into her center, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her. She lifted her hips, trying to ease the tension between her legs, and cried out when Bianca bit down lightly.

Then she pulled away, looking down at Clare's flushed and trembling form. Her dark eyes gleamed and her lips curled, before she slid down the length of Clare's body and unzipped her jeans. Soon they were discarded, and before Clare could protest, Bianca was parting her thighs and lowering her head.

As soon as she felt Bianca's tongue on her, she just about lost it. A loud moan rippled from the back of her throat, echoing throughout the room while her heels dug into the mattress. Her toes curled as Bianca's sharp nails bit into her thighs, her tongue making her feel things she'd never felt before. She had never gone this far with Eli. He had offered to go down on her a few times, but she had always been too shy to let him. She wished she hadn't waited, though — it felt incredible, but she knew the experience would be even better with someone she loved.

"Oh… _ohh_…" She tossed her head back, hips canting to meet Bianca's experienced tongue as she neared her peak. "B-Bianca… I…"

And then it hit her.

Wave after wave of pleasure, making her scream as Bianca kept licking, helping her ride out her orgasm.

Then it was over, and Bianca was drawing back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Clare fell back, panting heavily as she came down from her high, her body still tingling. As she watched the older girl pull her shirt back on and fix her hair, she forced herself to sit up.

"Why…?" Was all she could manage.

Bianca glanced over and shrugged. "I felt like it."

Clare bit her bottom lip anxiously.

"Do… do you want me to…"

"Return the favour?" Bianca finished.

Clare nodded.

"If you want to, find me." The older girl replied. "But not tonight."

Then she was gone, leaving Clare alone again.

After pulling her underwear back up and fixing her blouse, she looked around for her jeans. When she found them, she hurriedly put them back on before making her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Clare!" Alli's voice called out to her as soon as she reached the landing. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"You have?" She murmured.

Alli nodded.

"… I was in the washroom." Clare lied.

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"Did you get sick?"

"No… but I thought I was going to. I'm fine now, though."

Alli smiled. "Good. Come on, I already called Sav. He'll be here in like five minutes to pick us up."

Clare smiled at her best friend in return before looping her arm through Alli's, and together they made their way out of the house and out to the curb to wait for Sav.

X

**FIN**

X

**… I don't know what to say. This is an AU fic that takes place during their Spring Break.**

** Now, I ask… is it good enough for a sequel? Would anyone WANT a sequel?**

** Leave a ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
